spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Muchacha
Reply Sure, that's fine. However, the limit on episodes is eight, because there are only eight finished episodes of Vacation, then we move onto the movie and our version of the Frozen Winters special. Ponyo Fan (talk) 03:52, June 15, 2014 (UTC) About Vacation I don't want you to put me in a spot like this especially considering Laz and Ponyo are dating right now, so please do not re-revert the edits and ship me with someone else or change my character a bit. RamDarre (talk) 22:24, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Don't worry. Ponyo and I have a plot planned where Tanner is upset and gets his baby back and Ram leaves, and a lesson is learned in adultery. Ok? New Hotel, New Hookups -Muchacha 00:06, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Well, there's a problem. I wrote the ADWSS episode, and you said I could write for your and Violet's show in the comments because I did well. I'm assuming you mean V: TP. But I don't get the plot because I can't look at the episodes, they're innaproppiate. You'd have to give me a summary that's non-gross about it. Anyway, I'd have trouble writing adult shows unless I knew the trick to the style of the show. You'd have to teach me that style. SuperFanon'D! (talk) 01:29, June 16, 2014 (UTC) ::Okay, the show is filled with racy jokes. Can you do those? Here's the plot so far. Users from SBFW live in a hotel for 6 months as an experiment. All their stuff gets stolen so they move to the Ritz-Carlton hotel in Atlanta. They meet Ram in a car accident and Tanner gets butthurt because Tanner loves Ponyo and she forgot about him and then Ram leaves and they get back together. :) Here's the list of episodes: #Let's Go Meet Random Internet Strangers #Well, It's a Hotel #Sex, Lies, and Cannibalism #Flying to Atlanta! #New Hotel, New Hookups Does any of this clear anything up for you? :D -Muchacha 01:43, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Racy jokes? I don't actually know what that means. The plot? Wow, that was actually...... non-innapoppiate...... but honestly there's a lot of sex stuff, which I can't use. So sorry, but I can't work for V: TP. I'm only good with kids' stuff. Sorry, but I could help you with other stuff i guess! SuperFanon'D! (talk) 02:42, June 16, 2014 (UTC) A few notes about Halloween of the Overfiend before you write: 1. The Overfiend does show up at the hotel. It's important he attacks Ponyo, otherwise the pregnancy plotline I have planned won't make sense. 2. A certain major male character will die, for comedic effect. He might be randomly revived at some point later on during the movie or our version of the Frozen Winters special. Ponyo Fan (talk) 23:53, June 16, 2014 (UTC) About V:TP After a consensus went through with a 6:0:0 ratio (Support,Neutral,Oppose), it has been determined that the proposal to delete V:TP is successful. All episodes and the series itself will be deleted. If you have any questions, feel free to message me on it; I will be happy to help. It is for the purpose of not depressing users and it seems as if the series has gone too far in too many peoples opinions. RamDarre (talk) 03:08, June 19, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry, a certain wanker and his friend are holding V:TP at gunpoint, all of a sudden saying that we're "NOT A SPONGEBOB USER WIKI!!!" (like they ever gave a shit about that before) and threatening to report you and I for cyberbullying (lolwut?). Looks like Vacation: The Parody is done for. Ponyo Fan (talk) 13:55, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Maybe we could take it to Referata, or maybe start a new wiki for SBFW userfics. Muchacha 14:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC) It just seems as if the community feels threatened by it, and I can't really do anything about it unless more people start voting against the deletion or creating a proposal to bring it somewhere else. RamDarre (talk) 14:06, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, sweetie, I just don't like things with rape in them. :\ --Sylveon VX (talk) 14:14, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Well, if you didn't like the Halloween thing, you could have told us and we could have altered it. Muchacha 14:52, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Sylveon is Lazaro/Rarity, a member currently stated to not be welcome on Wikia. Ponyo Fan (talk) 22:02, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Forget It Muchacha come on go to FSB already, most users of ESB have left this place, so please just forget this wiki, hardly anyone wants ESB users here and the ones that do have to stay here cause there an admin or bcrat, which you aren't here, so please just go to FSB, we can't really help this wiki anymore, so please stop giving this wiki chances and go to FSB. Meep Meep! (talk) 02:08, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :For once, I agree. --Xx Hatsune Miku xX (talk) 02:17, June 22, 2014 (UTC) :::^ Vomit on his sweater already - Mom's spaghetti. (talk) 08:38, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat Hey Muchacha, can you please come to Officer Squidward's Wiki Chat? Here is the link: http://officersquidward.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat Officersquidward2014 wants you to come so please come. SUBST:SpongeyTube/Sig|02:11,5/2/2014 (talk) 10:33, June 22, 2014 (UTC) Re:Exhilaration Animation: Ben Weiss in Goofballs - Voice Actors Needed!!! I was on the SpongeBob Wiki and I noticed your announcement. I was wondering if I could partake in this project. I would need more information including a script and if I would need to go anywhere. Your announcement was quite vague. Thank you. User:120d 5:43 August 17, 2014 (UTC) :Well, the script isn't finished just yet, and you don't have to go anywhere, you just need to get Audacity, record your lines when the time comes, and email them to Ben so he can use them. He will tell you what to do when VA starts. Muchacha (talk) 06:22, August 17, 2014 (UTC) :::Okay. User:120d 19:39 August 18, 2014 (UTC) Any time I've talked to Da Nerd it sounds like he's more focused on the second SpongeBob's Robotic Adventure game at the moment. Ponyo Fan (talk) 16:36, September 26, 2015 (UTC)